Three's not Necessarily a Crowd
by Heaven's-No1-Devil
Summary: What started out as a simple breaking-and-entering soon leads to a situation Kaito is unprepared for, but with pleasing results. Explicit yaoi - definitely worth the M-rating; KaitoxHeiji, ShinichixHeiji, KaitoxShinichixHeiji


So, this is my very first Detective Conan story, my first yaoi _and_ my first lemon - phew, all three rolled into one, what an achievement :) I plan for this to be a few chapters - probably around three chapters long, so if you like it feel free to drop a review, helpful criticism is accepted :) Anyway, read, review and enjoy

* * *

"I know it's in here somewhere…" Kaito pushed papers aside carelessly on the large oak surface in the enormous Kudo library, trying to find that one piece of damnable evidence. Earlier in the week, the two young men had engaged in a gentleman's agreement – namely, they had placed a bet with humiliating consequences and had signed on it. Unfortunately, Kaito had lost spectacularly, and so he was now attempting to find said paper to destroy it and avoid any consequences, morals aside. He'd already checked the other's room, and he just knew that if it wasn't there than it would be here, Kudo's pseudo-office of sorts.

Just as he was opening one of the desk drawers, the front door opened, freezing every muscle in his body. His keen ears picked up on heavy, uncertain footsteps, sounding not too dissimilar to Mouri after he'd had a few beers to drink. _Has Shinichi been drinking?_

"Shiiiniiichiiii!" The slurred cry reverberated through the silent house, sounding almost like… His eyes widened as he realised he was about to be caught breaking and entering, though a mild confusion had also settled in as he knew that he'd locked the front door, begging the question how anyone other than the occupants of the house – the key-wielders – had gained entrance.

Quickly straightening his hair, he knew that he made a pretty convincing Kudo. Just as he stood up, the library doors flew open, admitting the Osakan detective as he staggered slightly, confirming Kaito's original suspicion on the state of inebriation of the other. That just made it easier to convince him that he was Kudo so he could make a break for it and return at a later date.

"There'ya; was lookin' for ya ev'rywhere." Reaching Kaito he stumbled, allowing the other to catch him before he became a lot more familiar with the ground. _Definitely drunk_.

"How much have you had to drink?" He had just the right amount of reprimand in his voice, balanced with slight amusement, as well as masked disappointment – why hadn't the young detective invited him out? When the two of them got together, the party always went off, though those moments were few and far between as the Osakan didn't really like to drink too often.

"Not much; only a little bit." He held his thumb and forefinger close together, demonstrating just how much he'd had while still letting Kaito support him by holding his shoulders up. _Liar_. Before he could question the slightly younger detective further he felt Heiji's hands slip around his waist, pulling him closer.

"'m so glad ya home; was hopin' ya would be." The hands slowly moved upwards, massaging his lower forearms, his green eyes becoming darker with an indescribable look. Kaito could place the actions and look immediately, but just as quickly as the idea came his mind dismissed it. _I mean, this is Hattori and Kudo we're talking about. There's no way the two of them are together… In that way._

"– At the party, and all I could think 'bout was you."

"Oh, in what way?" It was wrong, so wrong to continue this little charade, to lead on someone who had obviously had a few too many since he couldn't even distinguish between his best friend and… other good friend, though, to his credit, Kaito was damn good at disguises. However, chances like this were few and far between to learn about the workings of his friends, and if this meeting could also provide enough blackmail material that Kaito wouldn't need to search endlessly for some small piece of paper, than who was really complaining?

The hands on his arms, while still moving, crept slowly onto his chest and around his neck, pulling the thief closer until their faces were separated by only a hair's breadth, and Kaito could feel the warm air fanning across his face.

"Was just imaginin' the two of us… In ya room, on ya bed… God, Shinichi, I'm so horny." To illustrate his point, the darker teen ground his, now, quite obvious erection against Kaito's leg. The action took him off guard, and his eyes widened as he felt a stirring below the belt due to the situation. He scolded himself internally for being turned on, and the only reason why the detective was being so forward was because he thought Kaito was someone else, but it didn't help the fact that he found the other incredibly attractive.

Clearing his throat, attempting to overcome his moral dilemma and excusing himself before it went any further, he was not expecting Heiji to lean closer, taking the lobe of his left ear between his teeth and biting down. The half yelp, half moan only served to increase his arousal, spurring him on to suck on the fleshy appendage. In a half-hearted attempt, he managed to pull Heiji off him, though he could now feel a definite problem below the belt; this had to stop now.

"Look, Heiji, we can't –" He cut himself off with a strangled moan as a hand roughly palmed his bulge, completely ignoring what he was trying to say.

"I need ya so badly; I need ya to fuck me hard and fast." The soft, whispered words sent a thrill down his spine.

"Really, you want to bottom?" Somehow, he couldn't see dominant, strong Hattori as a 'bottom' type person, but the more he thought about it, with image after image filling his perverted mind, he was sold on the idea. Heiji, whether too drunk or too sexed up to notice the question, failed to acknowledge Kaito's question. Before he knew what was happening next, he felt soft, demanding lips on his, and he couldn't help but comply with their movement, opening his lips and allowing the foreign tongue entrance.

They fought for dominance, resulting in a passionate tongue battle, and Kaito found his grip on Heiji's upper arms tightening while Heiji kept his arms around his neck, holding him in place for the kiss. Gradually feeling his resolve weakening, Kaito gave in to the feelings, snaking a hand into dark locks and gripping hard, relishing in the moan it produced, and moved his 'opponents' head in the direction he needed him to be in order to gain the upper hand.

Heiji moaned into his mouth, leaning his weight more on Kaito and pulling away for air. As he did this, Kaito moved his mouth down to the junction between shoulder and neck and kneaded the skin between his teeth, causing a symphony of groans.

"Shin…ichi." The breathless moan served to bring him back to his senses, and he kicked himself for allowing the moment to sweep him away. Pulling away and gently dislodging Heiji's vice-like grip, he moved to step away, an excuse already ready on his tongue. However, he never got to use it as Heiji moved in close to his ear once more, close enough for Kaito to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I really need ya bad; I can tell ya want me as well." One of his hands once more palmed Kaito's prominent bulge, making him question why this needed to stop before he remembered.

"I'll let ya do whatever ya want ta me; I'll make ya feel so good, and that's an Osakan promise, so ya know I'll keep it." As though sensing Kaito's indecision, though he could hardly guess at the reason for it, Heiji slowly dropped to the ground, his knees hitting the plush carpet. Kaito could only watch as the situation spiralled completely out of his control, wondering what the detective would do next and unable to break eye contact with those smouldering green orbs.

Leaning forward, the detective took the zipper to Kaito's jeans between his teeth, his hands finding their place on the tops of his thighs. Pulling the zipper down slowly, Kaito could barely suppress a groan as the teeth of the zip vibrated against his hard length tantalisingly. Once it was down, the Osakan began suck the erection lightly through the fabric of his underwear. Kaito could almost feel his knees buckling from the pleasure of that simple action, lost in the sensation and one single thought: _I am so dead tomorrow_.

Without removing his mouth, Heiji brought the jeans down to his knees, allowing Kaito to do the rest of the work and kick out of them. Leaning back on his haunches, despite Kaito's whimpering protests, Heiji grabbed the hem of his underwear with a teasing smile, pulling them slowly down, the material stroking his hot flesh before allowing him to spring free as his underwear met a similar fate as his jeans.

With a smirk befitting the devil, the darker teen started to slowly stroke the hard flesh, rubbing the head constantly to spread the leaking precum and use it as a lubricant to wet the rest of the hard cock. Kaito could hardly contain the low groan as the centre of his manhood was lavished with attention. However, the teasing strokes were not nearly enough – he needed more.

As though sensing his thoughts, Heiji, without breaking eye contact once, brought the head to his lips, a pink tongue flicking out to lap at the fluid on his slit before he engulfed the entire head, his tongue now circling around the sensitive flesh. Kaito moaned without abandon, his hands flying to dark locks in order to pull that hot mouth further onto his dick.

Heiji's eyes never left his, and it was the most erotic and appealing site he had ever seen and, without warning, that delicious mouth moved to encompass his whole dick, though only getting a little over halfway. A hand gripped the base, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth, and the two instruments for pleasure moved at the same rate, pulling Kaito closer and closer to orgasm

"Oh god, oh god, Heiji, if you don't stop I'm gonna cum." Rather than deterring him, this declaration only served to spur him on, the dirty, erotic slurping and sucking sounds, as well as Kaito's harsh breathing the only sounds filtering through the empty house. Orgasm raced upon him, hitting him like a tonne of bricks as his sight went white, a strangled moan tearing through his throat. Heiji milked him for all he was worth, swallowing every drop, and when he finally pulled off the spent dick, he licked his lips clean of any excess cum or saliva, leaving them wet and shiny and oh so appealing. By this point, any thoughts of quitting due to false personas or anything of the sort had completely abandoned Kaito's mind, replaced by a serene bliss.

The younger boy slinked up his counterpart's body, winding his arms around a pale neck once more, kissing the one opposite him roughly; Kaito could still taste his own essence on that skilled tongue. Breaking the kiss, Heiji moved away from him with a playful smirk, and it was only the small stumble in his step that reminded Kaito of how drunk he actually was, but all those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he watched the other slowly strip, his back turned as he continued to walk towards the desk.

Just as he reached his destination, he shed the last item of clothing and bent over the desk, presenting his desirable rear to Kaito, who once more felt the beginnings of a stir in his loins, his own eyes so dark they were almost not blue anymore. Ripping off the remainder of his own clothes, he leapt forward, right behind the bent form of one of his best friends who was obviously in some kind of sexual relationship with another one of his best friends. His dick began to stir and rise as he ran his hands up the silky skin of dark thighs, relishing in the deep moan produced.

"Fuck, just stick it in already!" The half-frustrated half-wanton tone snapped him out of the reverential daze he found himself in when he had first made contact with bare skin and he thought about what it was he wanted to do so badly; could he really betray both of his friends this way? His mind and conscious said no, but he found his hands were already wandering about the delectable skin, kneading his rear, creating moans and whimpers as Heiji quietly asked him to 'fuck me, fuck me hard'.

It was almost too much, and Kaito quickly sucked on three fingers before inserting one into Heiji's arse. The tight, hot muscles seemed to draw him, but if he hadn't already guess that Kudo and he were in some kind of relationship, he would of guessed by the amazing tightness of Heiji's arse that he was a virgin – must have something to do with his strenuous exercise routine. The thought of being encased in that silky heat caused him to piston his finger in and out faster, eventually adding two, and then three fingers, listening to Heiji as he transitioned from asking 'Shinichi' to fuck him, to begging him for it.

Deeming him ready, Kaito removed his fingers, fisting his dick a few times as though to prepare himself despite Heiji's whines.

With a deep breath, he positioned himself at the entrance to that tight hole, running his head teasingly along the crack. With no warning, he plunged balls deep into that heat, moaning loudly as the silken walls gripped him and drew him in further. Once in entirely, he paused for a moment to allow his companion to adjust. However, what Kaito hadn't realised, though should have guessed, was that the young Osakan detective liked it hard and rough, and so when Kaito didn't start to move immediately, he took matters into his own hands, despite the slight pain he felt.

Gripping the edge of the desk tightly, he began to rock his hips backwards into Kaito's, forcing the thick dick further into him. Taking the hint, Kaito grabbed the rocking hips, restricting their movements much to Heiji's displeasure, and withdrew until only the head was still inside. Pausing for just a second, Kaito then plunged back in with all his strength before repeating the action, moving faster and faster according to the pleadings of the one under him.

"Ah, faster! Harder! Oh, go…d!" The desk rocked and creaked along with their furious activities, and Kaito snaked a hand around to his front, taking hold of the hard cock that had only been getting friction from the oak desk. Jerking Heiji's dick in time with his hard thrusts, it wasn't long before Heiji's moans escalated, indicating his mounting pleasure.

"Ah, ah, fu…ck; I'm cumming! Oh god, Kaito!" With an arch of his back, Heiji came heavily on Kaito's hand and the front of Kudo Yusaku's desk, his anal muscles contracting and expanding rapidly. As his dick was massaged within that tight, tight heat as Heiji came, Kaito felt his own climax approaching, and within a matter of seconds of pistoning in and out of that tight hole, he came, filling the detective with his thick cum. After a few more pumps, he pulled out breathing hard and spent. Heiji stayed sprawled on the desk, coming down from his own high, and Kaito couldn't help but note that he looked incredibly sexy in that pose, with his cum slowly oozing out of his arse and down his thigh

After what felt like an eternity and Kaito was in a mind capable of thinking, he paused. _Wait a second…_

"Did you scream 'Kaito' when you came?" At first the only answer he received was a small chuckle as Heiji pushed off the desk and sat beside him.

"Yeah, is that what pushed you over the edge, Ka-i-to?" Heiji smirked that frustrating smirk that said he had discovered the truth behind a case and was about to reveal the big twist. Only, this wasn't a case, so the only 'big reveal' was…

"When did you figure it out?"

"'bout ten minutes after speakin' ta ya."

"How," he demanded, his eyes curious. He'd been having a serious moral dilemma, but this smug detective had figured him out from the beginning – he'd deduced the answer straight away and he wasn't even sober! He'd obviously sobered up a lot during their… activities, yet Kaito could smell the alcohol and see the way the boy would doze off a bit due to inactivity.

"Shinichi's visitin' his parent's." The explanation was simple, yet Kaito narrowed his eyes, a million unanswered questions rising to his mind.

"So you knew that he wasn't here, yet here you are wanting some kind of sexual relief."  
"I forgot he was away, and then you were here, which didn't help me remember, and I keot forgetting you were… well, you."

"So, do the two of you do… this kind of thing often?" A genuine smile formed on the other's lips.

"Yeah, we've been secretly goin' out for a while." The answer did nothing to help cure his guilt, but it did go a long way for him gaining a partner in crime – he didn't do it by himself and by Heiji's own admission he had willingly gone along with it despite knowing who he was.

"So why did you keep going even though you knew it was me?"

"I'm happy with Shinichi, but lately we've been talking… about maybe having a threesome." Now he had the decency to blush – everything they had just been through and he only blushed now. However, the topic matter also caused red to rise on Kaito's cheeks.

"O-oh?" Heiji paused for a moment, eyes sliding shut briefly, for which Kaito was immensely grateful – he didn't know how much longer he could stand having those intense eyes directed at him.

"Anyway, he said we should test the waters to see what reactions would be. Needless to say this… may have gotten a little out of hand." Kaito let out a small laugh at the choice of wording – he'd just lost control and had sex with his friend, and he simply referred to it as '_may _have been out-of-hand'.

It was then that Kaito realised that they were both still naked, and if he cared to look next to him (which he was trying to definitely _not_ do) he would have been able to see the light sheen of sweat coating his muscles. It was obvious he was very comfortable in his body – with good reason – but it hardly helped Kaito's predicament, which, if they kept sitting here naked, may once more become an issue. A very hard issue.

"I-I think we should get cleaned up and dressed, and then I think I should probably leave…" Heiji stood up a little unsteadily, and Kaito was unable to help as his eyes roamed across the darker skin, soaking up the perfection before him as Heiji stretched a little, back arching sinfully. Tossing a mischievous smirk over his should on his way to the door, he spoke once more, all traces of his previous embarrassment gone.

"Ya know, we can save time if we shower together…" The invitation was clear as he left the room, the images that one, simple sentence created wreaking havoc with Kaito's mind, excitement rising yet again._ No, it can't happen again; at least not until I speak with Kudo. But then again…_ He cast his eyes towards the door, thinking deeply.


End file.
